the johto leaguea new adventure with a new friend
by pokemonmaster
Summary: ash and co. go to johto league, meets Becki (me) who is a local, makes friends and goes around the johto league together. PG cos the language ain't bad but it will start to get a bit emotional.


The Johto league- a new adventure with a new friend!  
  
Chapter 1: what fate decides.  
  
***** A young female pokemon trainer is sleeping peacefully in her sleeping bag, her Raichu sleeping quietly beside her. All of a sudden she started tossing and turning. As she was doing this, she hit her Raichu, causing him to wake up! Raichu, being whacked on the head, decided to get his own back on his trainer by shocking her! Obviously, Raichu's attack woke up the girl! "Why did you do that Raichu?! I was asleep!" Said the girl. "You hit me! So I hit you back Becki! It makes perfect sense!" said Raichu, in English. " I was having a strange dream Raichu, now I can't remember what it was! It might have been important!" said Becki. " You know I'm psychic! Any dream I have could mean something!" ***** Ash, Misty and Brock were walking along a strange new path towards a new place called New Bark Town. This was the home to the Johto League where Professor Oak had recommended to go. After his success at the Orange League, Ash and Pikachu had celebrated in STYLE! They went straight back to Pallet Town where his Mom through a huge party!  
  
"How far is it to New Bark Town, Brock?" asked Ash.  
  
"Not far now" said Brock.  
  
"I hope there's lots of water pokemon there! I really would like some new ones!" said Misty.  
  
As they were walking along, Ash suddenly tripped up over a piece of string. Brock helped him up as the tent fell down!  
  
"OW! Why do people always do that?!"  
  
Suddenly the tent started to move around before a girl's head popped out of the front! "You're so clumsy! Watch where you're going you..."She stopped, the pupils in her eyes went smaller and she didn't seem to be in the same world! After about 10 seconds she fainted!  
  
"She must have been hit on the head when the tent fell down! Quick! Get her out of there!" said Brock.  
  
They pulled her out from in the tent and waited for her to regain consciousness. "Huh? What happened?"  
  
"It's ok! The tent collapsed! We've got every thing.."Said Misty.  
  
"I know! I wasn't hit on the head! And you've got everything out of the tent! I already know! Do you think I'm stupid or something?" asked the girl.  
  
"Hey! Clam down kid! You..." said Misty.  
  
"One, I'm not a kid! Two, I have a name! Three, my name is Becki! Now can I go now?" interrupted Becki.  
  
"Hey! She was only trying to help!" said Ash.  
  
"Yeah, I know! Look, I've really gotta go! Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" asked Becki.  
  
"Do you? I've never seen you before in my life!" said Ash  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Ash"  
  
"So you don't remember this?" asked Becki.  
  
She took a picture from her pocket; it had obviously been there for a long time because it was very creased. It was a picture of Ash, John, Gary, Danny and what must have been Becki. They had all written a message on the back of every copy so they would remember each other forever!  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember!" said Ash, opening his bag and pulling out the exact same picture.  
  
"Coincidence..."Said Misty.  
  
"I think not!" replied Brock.  
  
"Where's my bag?" asked Becki.  
  
"Good question!" said Brock.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it.."  
  
"I know the motto! Hurry up and say what you're gonna say!" said Becki.  
  
"How do you know them?" asked Ash.  
  
"Who do you think they annoy when they're not annoying you?!" asked Becki.  
  
"Why do people always interrupt me?!" asked James.  
  
"Because you're you!" said Becki. "Finally! We have your pokemon Becki! Ha ha ha ha! This is so much fun! We finally get her pokemon and she can't do anything about it! YAY!" said Jessie.  
  
"We'll help you!" said Ash.  
  
"Who said I need help? It's true that my pokemon are in that bag, but not all of them! God! You people think I'm so dumb at times! Well that's not true!" said Becki "OK! Now's the time I show off in front of people! Raichu, Ninetales, Starmie, Venusaur, Dragonite and Butterfree go!"  
  
The six pokemon jumped out of their pokeballs and stared at Team Rocket as if they were no threat to them!  
  
"Weezing, Victorybell go!"  
  
"Arbok, Lickitung go!"  
  
"Why don't you go out and find your own pokemon instead of steeling other peoples' pokemon?" Asked Misty.  
  
"I can answer that!" said Becki, "They work for a guy called Giovanni. He is the leader of team rocket! No matter how many times I defeat him, he always comes back!"  
  
Her Raichu turned around and looked at her with puppy dog eyes and said: "Do we really have to battle? We're all tired! We need the pokemon centre! I don't care how far away it is! We need to go now!"  
  
"I know Raichu! We can't go yet! I'm sorry you guys! But we can't go until we get the rest of my pokemon back!" said Becki . "They have Pika! That's it! They've gone too far this time!" said Raichu. "Who's Pika and how does he speak English?" asked Ash.  
  
"It doesn't matter! Come on you guys! Lets go!" said Becki, "Raichu, thunderbolt. Ninetales, flame thrower. Starmie, water gun. Venusaur, razor leaf. Dragonite, hyperbeam. And Butterfree, whirlwind."  
  
All of Becki's pokemon did their attacks and knocked team rocket flying! Becki's bag flew back down to the ground.  
  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
"Darn! I hope my laptop isn't broken!" said Becki, who ran over to her bag and checked every thing in it, "every thing is there and in working order! Right then! All you guys back to your pokeballs!"  
  
All her pokemon went into their pokeballs apart from Raichu who hopped onto her shoulder.  
  
"Can you answer my questions now? Who's Pika and how does Raichu speak English?" asked Ash.  
  
"Yes I can answer your questions! Pika is my Pikachu and Raichu learnt English!" said Becki. "Hey Ash, did you loose the 5th round of the Indigo league to Richie?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I was there!"  
  
"So was I!"  
  
"We know that Raichu!"  
  
"Hey! What's this?" said Brock, who pulled out two black cloaks. One with Indigo around the edge and the other with Orange around the edge.  
  
"Doesn't that mean that the person wearing it is a true pokemon master?" asked Misty.  
  
"Umm.. no!" said Becki.  
  
"It does Becki! Don't be silly! You know that!" said Raichu.  
  
"Okay! That's what I am! The pokemon master! Now can I go home now!" asked Becki.  
  
"I have three more questions! One, how old are you? Two, where do you live? And three, can I have your telephone number?" asked Brock.  
  
"*sigh* One, I'm 12. Two, I live in Goldenrod city. And three, no Brock, you can't have my telephone number!" replied Becki.  
  
"Where's Goldenrod City?" asked Ash.  
  
"Hold on! It's on the map! You're from around here, aren't you?" asked Brock. "But you always said that you were from Pallet Town!" said Ash.  
  
"I wanted people around Kanto to think that I was a normal trainer, and not an outsider! People would call me "Johto punk"! I hate that name!" said Becki.  
  
"Do your pokemon know?" asked Misty.  
  
"Of coarse they do! They'd run away if they didn't now and found out! I've lived with pokemon all my life, I should know how to treat them!" answered Becki.  
  
"Who else knows?" asked Misty.  
  
"Professor Oak, that's all!"  
  
"You're meant to tell the Gym leaders where you're from!" said Brock.  
  
"I did! I'VE NEVER LIED TO A GYM LEADER IN MY LIFE! I didn't lie to you or Misty's sisters! You ask them!" said Becki.  
  
"Why did you go to go to the indigo league, and not the one here?" asked Misty.  
  
"That's a long story!" said Becki, "Can I tell it to you later, when we get to the pokemon centre?"  
  
"Oh, Ok then!" said Ash. ****  
  
That took a long time to write! I have already started chapter 2, but it's not ready yet! R+R. please be honest, I need to know what people think! Then I can write better. By the way, the Becki character is me! 


End file.
